La vida es como una salchicha en forma de pulpo
by Lucy.Nyu.Uchiha
Summary: Este... No es un fanfic, pero dale una oportunidad a mi pequeño cuento... Se trata acerca de las desventura de una pobre salchicha...


**_La vida es como una salchicha en forma de pulpo..._**

_Hola de nuevo! este no es un fanfic ni nada por esl estilo, se podría decir que es un cuento/fábula, por favor si te gusta deja un Review. Y sobretodo te agradesco por haber leído!_**_  
_**

Porque un día, despertarás en un refrigerador, esperando salir de ahí. Mientras esperas, vas recordando muchas cosas de tu pasado, el largo proceso que tuviste que pasar para llegar a ser un trozo de carne de cerdo dentro de un refrigerador de tienda, con tu aspiración ya cumplida te sientes aburrid, sueñas con irte del refrigerador y cumplir tu sueño más anhelado; este puede ser que seas parte de una rica sopa de espagueti, o bien llegar a ser una banderilla, o mucho mejor aún ser parte de una exquisita pizza. Así tengas que esperar un mes o más, tu vida se irá convirtiendo monótona en medio de la espera.

Te llenaras de momentos valiosos, charlas con el jamón, noches de desvelo con el tocino, incluso te enamoraras perdidamente del queso, tendrás problemas con el chorizo, más sin embargo la espera se hace larga.

Los días son dilatados y las noches desesperantes. Ruegas porque esa persona llegué, cambié tu vida para siempre, cumpliendo así tu sueño, pero la triste realidad es que solo podrás esperar.

Suele suceder que a algunas salchichas jamás se les cumplió su deseo, se da la casualidad de que la salchicha jamás fue vendida y por tanto se pudrió, aun sabiendo eso, sigues firme a tu deseo evadiendo esas malas pasadas.

Y por fin llega el día, una simple chica de casi 16 años de edad, entra a la tienda junto con su padre, pidiendo 3/4 de salchicha de pavo (lo que ella no sabe es que eres una salchicha común y corriente), mientras te escoge el tendero, la chica va pensando en la comida que se inventará para merendar, tú te sientes feliz, haz salido del molesto refrigerador, hoy será tu día, serás parte de esa pizza de la cual siempre quisiste formar parte.

Tú, saldrás acompañad por la chica y su padre, aunque el trayecto sea largo, ya hueles el olor a pizza, sientes la capa de queso sobre ti y el calor abrazador que te proporciona el horno. Mientras tanto la chica se encuentra pensando la exótica figura en la cual te cortará.

El camino a casa puede volverse un tanto largo, pero soportarás todo para que tu deseo sea cumplido. La chica en vez de pensar en tu deseo, hace un recorrido un poco largo para comprar algunas verduras.

Llegan a la casa y tu bolsa contenedora es arrojada en una mesa, tu supones, si bien no te cocinarán en algún lugar especializado, tal vez te cocinen de manera casera, en ese momento es cuando pierdes algunas esperanzas, más sin embargo sigues firme sin rechistar.

Tus compañeras salchichas siguen hablando de la manera en la que serán cocinadas, cada una tiene su propio sueño al igual que tú. El momento decisivo llega, se abre la bolsa y alcanzas a ver una luz proveniente del foco de una cocina, logras a ver todos los componentes de una cocina excepto a un horno, te decepcionas mucho, pero logras recordar algunas de las conversaciones del señor tendero con su esposa, ella decía que la pizza no solamente se puede hacer con un horno, y recuperas todas las esperanzas.

La chica toma el cuchillo y empieza a rebanar a tus compañeras, en una forma en la cual jamás habías escuchado, pero te aterras porque tu sueño no se irá a cumplir. Por otro lado la chica conversa con su padre acerca de la forma de las salchichas mientras a todas las va cortando a la mitad, ella te toma como a las demás salchichas y te corta la mitad te afila con las demás y toma la siguiente repitiendo la acción, ella va cortando a tus mitades con dos pares de líneas paralelas unas horizontales y otras verticales, logrando que queden perpendiculares entre sí cada par, después termina sacando la mitad de tu cuerpo.

En ese momento tu sueño es tomado, la chica termina su labor con todas tus compañeras, procede con las verduras, enciende el fuego de la estufa, coloca un sartén en la parrilla, e vierte aceite y espera a que este se caliente.

Una de tus mitades es tomada para freírse primero, es freída.

Y Lloras, pero ni la desesperación es sinónimo de la experiencia que estás soportando.

El padre de la chica un tanto hambriento llega preguntando por las salchichas, te toma en su plato, te amontona con algunas otras salchichas, para después revolverte con una ensalada, se sienta y te engulle, mientras tu otra mitad es freída, después tan solo te dejan en un vil plato, mientras escuchas como las demás salchichas lloran tú solamente te sientes impotente.

La noche llega y ni siquiera te han tomado para ingerirte, la madre de la chica llega toma a una de tus compañeras, pero jamás se fijó en ti. La chica y su madre se van, el padre se hace cargo de ti, pero no te come, no logras ni siquiera tu propósito por el cual eres una salchicha, ya que terminas de nuevo en un refrigerador.

Una de tus mitades que fue ingerida, regresara al inicio del fin, podrá llegar a ser otra cosa, del mismo modo podrá llegar a estar en la pizza en la que tú siempre quisiste estar, ¿pero a qué precio?

A tu otra mitad consiente le quedarán dos opciones en la vida, pudrirte o que algo no humano te termine comiendo. ¿De verdad crees que aquella chica pensó en ti solo por el hecho de haber destrozado tu sueño? Pues sí, ya que esa chica soy yo.

Yo tomé tu sueño, y lo destroce, porque no me importo ni siquiera lo que tu pensabas, tus anhelos tan solo fueron una insignificancia para mí, ya que para mí tu ni alma tienes.

Gomenasai...

_Esta historia no es ficción, muchas cosas son parecidas a la realidad, si no me crees, no me creas. Esta historia no solo le pertenece a una salchicha, no daré ejemplos, prefiero que lo descubran por sí mismos. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!_

**++.UchihaXX++**

**_-Nunca sabes de donde saldrá la inspiración-_  
**


End file.
